Found In Dreams
by Manemigoto
Summary: Nightmares are just dreams one They invoke mainly fear, paranoia, and can break the human Jill finds herself where Chris isn't, can she save him in time before he lives her nightmare of the past? Swap!A/U, Rated T for usual violence, horror and language in the series, takes place in Resident Evil Or does it?


Hello, thank you for reading my first fanfic for this fandom. Bear in mind I have pretty strong head canons and am willing to explain them. Sorry if my formatting is weird, hopefully it's not that distracting.

* * *

When it was all over, and they departed from the volcano, Jill leaned against the railing of the helicopter as Josh took it across the sea. It swayed a little with each slight turn and movement, her feeling of exhaustion pull her into a much needed nap as it rocked. She let out a slow sigh as she felt her senses return only to be nullified by the weary state she wore. Lifting her head slightly, she caught Chris's stare, one of a concerned old friend. She nodded a little in reassurance, turning her head back to the sunset outside across the ocean. Sheva and Josh sat at the front together, chatting quietly as Jill felt herself slip into unconsciousness. The red sun behind her eyelids threatened to leak through and keep her awake to not much avail. It was an exhausting journey, each mission was. Only this time, the wear on her body was so daunting in comparison. For years with the monster himself had been no easy adjustment. But just as before, Jill would not think much more of it until they reached HQ. As she fell into the limbo of a half-asleep state, she heard the flutter of a cloak. A flicker of cloth that was very near and familiar. The sun for a brief moment vanished from her closed eyes, but it wasn't what startled her.

**_"From the cradle to the grave, right, Valentine?"_**

Jill woke with a start to greet the sounds of medical equipment and the panic of nurses around her pushing her down into the sheets.

_'Ah, no! Please, no more testing...!'_

A pulse of pain shot through her head as she recalled a brief picture of herself lying in mud in the rain, reaching out for an unconscious Chris, who's back of the collar was being gripped onto and dragged away by a man clad in black.

"Chris! Where's Chris?!" She blurted out in a panic, going slack and frozen in fear.

Parker Lucini stood from his chair, a sad look in his eyes as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Jill...Chris and yourself...fell into the bottom of the Spencer Estate...only you have been found."

_'No...No! This can't be right! Wesker's dead...! He-'_

Jill caught a glance of her bangs as they fell over her eyes, the dark brown locks she decided to grow out were there, natural and familiar. Her eyes widened as she looked to Parker slowly, paying attention in awe.

"What...what year is it?"

"...2006."

_The year you died..._

Whispered the monster in her head.

Jill shuddered at the remembrance of her nightmare. There was no use in explaining it to anyone else, Chris wasn't really dead. At this time, recalling her living nightmare with Wesker was all she could ponder of the strange and unreal timeline she'd fallen into. Her wounds...judging from what happened, she fell, and Chris...

"My God...he broke my fall..."

Parker tightened his lips into a grimace. "He must've. There are no wounds on you where there should be."

That didn't help, not one bit. Jill's limbs felt as if they were gone, so heavily drugged it weighed them down into the sheets. She was in no condition to run to Kijuju and prevent it all from happening right this moment. Eyes pleading and struggling to find words, she turned to Parker. "I know it sounds crazy, but Wesker took off with Chris, they aren't here in Europe, they're in the oil marshlands of Kijuju, Africa." She slurred a few of her words, but as clearly as she could. Parker stared at her before shaking his head.

"Jill, when we picked you up, that was all you could say to us. We sent agents in and there's nothing there, no Tricell, nothing."

"What...? How long have I been out?" She asked nervously, having slight flashbacks to the time she was in cryostasis, waking up every so often to be surrounded by water, engulfed in panic while her vision went in and out of disproportion, recognizing only the man she hated most when he stood before her.

"...six months."

Jill bit her lip, trying not to break her emotions out. She had to think, at this point, wherever Chris was; the circumstances were NOT quite the same. But he would be in cryostasis at this point. What frustrated her most was that she was stuck in this strange scenario that she knew all about already, yet it was contradicting her supposed past now present. She didn't get the chance to search before they would pronounce Chris dead. _There would be no Sheva, hell maybe even this was all a bad dream…_

_If only she could wake up..._

"What about just...searching for Tricell locations...? I'll search them all for Chris. I know he can't be dead. Neither is Wesker. A bodiless murder isn't a murder, but a conflict in reason that should be sought out."

_I have to play along, if I am in the reality now, I have to make sure we end all of this for good, whether it's 'my' world or not._ She thought hopefully.

"Well, your hunch was correct there, Jill. The Tricell have operations taking place in Australia. You'll be deployed there with a partner, Sheva Alomar of the BSAA East Africa, currently following Tricell's case."

Jill took in the information and compared it to what was supposed to happen. _Usual but unusual, I just have to defeat Wesker myself. Chris would tell me, when I save him. It's my turn…_

_Well, Sheva is going with me. But it's too soon, much too soon. Are they more prompt with looking for Chris than they were with me? ...was I more expendable? No. I can't think like that. I have to focus, right now, I have to heal._

Parker continued, with only bits and pieces catching onto Jill.

"...suspicious BOW activity..."

_Did Wesker appear on our helicopter and kill us all? Is this my new life?_

"Wesker and Umbrella...links to Tricell..."

Jill nodded and he left after wishing her luck in healing, telling her she must train before departing at least for another 6 months. A small smile appeared on her face.

_So I have to become the body builder now..?_

Shaking her head, a serious, determined look settled over her eyes. "I'll keep our promise, Chris." She whispered, curling up and resting her exhausted mind.

**_'And thus, Eve was exiled.'_**


End file.
